warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/ Bedrog en veraad
oke, eh... Ja. Dit is iets.... Wat sommige mensen miss niet goed begrijpen. Ik heb maar wat verzonnen XDD. Ik had zin om een verhaal te maken met fata morgana's in een woestijn, doordat ik De Grijze jager, Losgeld voor Erak las. [[Omdat sommige mensen dit een goed verhaal vonden heb ik besloten om hier mee door te gaan.|'Omdat sommige mensen dit een goed verhaal vonden heb ik besloten om hier mee door te gaan.']] Proloog 'Help me, Zielen van het Elysium, SterrenClan, Stam der eeuwige Jacht, wie dan ook.' Mompelde hij krakend, door de droge vacht van zijn geliefde zus heen. De hitte maakte hem gek. Wanneer zouden ze nou de Versteende Kat tegenkomen? 'Svengal heeft vast gelogen. Hij haat mij en jou, Vajara, dat is wel duidelijk geworden toen hij ons uitkoos voor deze queeste, om de heerschappij Clans en de Stam tegen te houden, toch, Vajara? Hij hoopt vast dat die stomme clans en die stam zijn offer waarderen, wij zijn gewoon een offer voor de Hoogste Elysies. De heersers van de Zielen van het Elysium. En wij zijn daar de dupe van. Het heeft jouw leven gekost, mijn liefste zuster. En binnenkort gaat het ook mijn leven kosten. De Hoogste Elysies kijken op ons neer, ze verachten ons. Wat hebben wij verkeerd gedaan?' Uitgeput viel de kater plotseling neer, de hitte werd hem te veel. Om hem heen zag hij niks anders dan zand, steen en de genadeloze zon. Waar bleef de Versteende Kat? Ondanks dat hij bij het eind van zijn krachten was, legde hij het lijk van zijn zus neer alsof ze sliep. Dagen, manen, jaren, maar het had net zo goed een ogenblik geleden kunnen zijn, was ze plotseling gek geworden. Ze raaskalde en riep opgewonden dat ze de Versteende Kat zag. Seleïs had er niks van begrepen, en zijn zus was, aan het eind van haar krachten, rondjes gestrompeld, tot ze neerviel. Seleïs had een van de kostbare pakketjes water, die zakjes gemaakt van bladeren zat, over haar heen gegooid, hij had gejammerd, tot de Zielen van het Elysium, en zelfs tot de SterrenClan en de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht gesmeekt, tevergeefs. De altijd levenslustige, speelse, lieve Vajara zou haar ogen nooit meer opendoen. Seleïs had haar eerder water moeten geven, haar meer moeten steunen. Dan zou ze waarschijnlijk wel nog leven. Waren ze maar nooit die dwaze queeste gegaan. Zijn droom van toen hij enkele manen geen kitten meer was, had hem gewaarschuwd. Hij had waarschuwingen genegeerd, en nu keerden de Zielen van het Elysium hem de rug toe, lieten hem de zwaarste straffen ondergaan. Hem verdwalen on de woestijn, met nauwelijks water. 'S nachts lieten ze het bevriezen, terwijl overdag de hitte snijdend was. Vooral wanneer de zon op zij hoogst was. Dan werden zelfs simpele dingen zoals ademen zwaar, en leek het alsof hij alleen maar hitten inademde. Zijn poten voelde aan alsof ze brandde, de pijn was snijdend. Zijn poten hadden niet genoeg kracht om zijn zus te begraven, de grond was te hard. Wanneer zou de Versteende Kat opduiken? Daar zou rust zijn, en volgens de mythes, legendes en sagen bestond daar geen dood. Het Eeuwige Helende water zou zelfs de dood kunnen genezen. 'Dan kan je weer zelf lopen Vajara. Jij bent toch altijd de sterkste geweest? Is het niet eens tijd dat jij mij gaat dragen?' Het leek plotseling alsof hij zichzelf zag, slepend met een dode poes. Wat was hij aan het doen? Vajara was toch dood? Wat had hij gezegd? Een stem binnen in hem begreep hem niet, vroeg zich af wat hij zei. Toch ging hij door. En hij verstijfde. 'De Versteende Kat! Die brave Svengal heeft toch niet gelogen! Vajara! Binnenkort zal je weer zelf lopen!' Fronsend keek hij naar zijn poten, besefte dat zijn tong van leer leek, er was geen druppeltje spuug in zijn mond. Hij had nog een pakketje water over 'ik zou dom zijn als ik die nu niet nam, in deze toestand zou ik het nooit halen tot de Versteende Kat! Het domste wat je kan doen is toch doodgaan omdat ik mezelf dat water niet gun! Toch Vajara!' Een traan gleed over de wang van een poes die vanaf de Zielen van het Elysium toekeek. Ze wou niet dat haar broer dezelfde dood zou sterven als zij. Toch leek dat er nu wel op. Ze lette op of de Hoogste Elysies niet keken. Toen sprong ze naar beneden. Om haar broer te laten zien dat de Versteende Kat niet in zicht was. Dat het maar een illusie was. Want de Versteende Kat was er niet. Ze probeerde hem helder na te laten denken, hem te laten schuilen voor de bruine vlek die steeds dichterbij kwam. Tevergeefs. Ze sprong terug naar de jachtvelden van de Zielen van het Elysium. Vol verdriet keek ze naar haar broer. Hij zag de bruine vlek met paniek aankomen. Voordat hij wat had kunnen doen bereikte de vlek hem, en hij zag alleen maar zand om zich heen. Hij wierp zich over het lijk van zijn zus, terwijl alle schrammen die hij de afgelopen dagen had opgelopen zich vulden met zand, alle openingen in zijn lichaam vulde zich met zand. Zijn mond. Zijn neus. Zijn oren. Zijn ogen. Het deed verschrikkelijk pijn, hij slaakte één laatste, gesmoorde kreet. Toen werd alles zwart. Vele uren later zag je niks meer, de zandstorm had de nestgenoten begraven in het hete woestijnzand. Er was slechts nog maar een heuvel te zien. 'Kom je nog, Vajara, wij zijn gekozen voor een queeste, een grote eer!' Riep Seleïs vrolijk naar zijn zus, diep achter hem aan huppelde, Svengal had hun net de instructies gegeven voor de queeste, en vrolijk liepen ze de woestijn binnen, Seleïs vergat simpelweg de droom die hij ooit had gehad. Waarin hij een dode Vajara had gedragen. Svengal had met grote moeite en verdriet een kostbaar offer gebracht aan de clans en de stam, die van hem eiste dit te doen. Elk jaar weer. Dit jaar had hij tot zijn grote spijt de twee altijd vrolijke, geliefde, speelse Seleïs en Vajara moeten offeren. Zijn hart brak door de offers die hij moest brengen. Elk jaar weer zond hij twee katten, uitverkoren door de SterrenClan en Stam der Eeuwige Jacht de woestijn in met een queeste, een queeste naar niets. De Versteende Krijger en het Eeuwige Helende water bestonden helemaal niet. Het waren maar legendes, mythes, sagen, hoe je het ook wou noemen, ter wereld gebracht om de katten met een smoes te offeren. Hij vervloekte zijn rol in deze onrechtvaardige wereld. Een geschrokte kreet klonk door de Woestijn der Vlammen, een kater zat geschrokken twee lijken uit te graven, die de zandstorm begraven had. 'Cinder, er zijn hier twee slachtoffers! We moeten ze naar de Heilige Poel brengen!' Een andere kater kwam aangelopen. 'Shadow, denk je dat dit weer slachtoffers zijn van de vete tussen de Snades en de clans en de stam?' Shadow knikte bevestigend zijn hoofd. 'Dit zijn overduidelijk twee jonge katten van de Snades, geofferd omdat het moest van de Clans en die stam. Zie je die tekens niet?' Hij wees naar twee tekens op de voorhoofden van de twee jonge, overleden katten. Het teken hadden alle katten van de Snades al bij de geboorte. Het was de letter met een streep erdoorheen: $. Onder een enorme, stenen gestalte van een kater, de Reuzen Krijger genoemd door de Ciara's, de katten die de lijken van Seleïs en Vajara hadden gevonden, en daar woonden, lag een poel. Het prachtige heldere water leek een vredig licht uit te stralen. De Heilige Poel, of het Eeuwig Helende water. De mythes, legenden en sagen die al lang werden verteld waren toch waar. De twee jonge nestgenoten werden in het water gedompeld, de tekens op hun voorhoofden gaven plotseling een heldere flits, die door de Stam, de Clans en de Snades gezien werden. De ogen gingen tegelijkertijd weer open, terwijl ze terugkeerden van de Zielen van het Elysium. Al eeuwen onderdrukten de clans en de Stam de Snades. Vroeger hadden de clans misschien de Krijgscode gekend en de SterrenClan gerespecteerd, tegenwoordig keerden ze hun krijgersvoorouders de rug toe. Misschien geloofden ze nog wel in de SterrenClan, maar die keerden hun nakomeling vol afschuw de rug toe. Hetzelfde gold bij de Stam. De Snades waren een groep, (ze noemen zichzelf nooit groep, maar Snades) die de magie beheersten. Desondanks waren ze onderdrukt. De Snades waren te vredelievend voor de bloederige oorlog die zou komen als ze in opstand zouden komen. Als ze dood gaan gaan ze naar de Zielen van het Elysium. De grootste helden werden de Hoogste Elysies genoemd, die heersten over de Elysies, de normale doden. Alleen de Hoogste Elysies hadden het recht om zich met de levende te bemoeien. Dan had je nog de Ciara's. Vele eeuwen geleden, vlak nadat de Stam, de clans de Snades gingen onderdrukken, was een groepje die een mengeling was van de drie verschillende groepen, weggevlucht in angst dat hun geheimen openbaar werden. Ze waren net zoals de Snades vredelievend, een paar katten beheerden een klein beetje magie, maar het was hun taak om de Reuzen Krijger en de Heilige poel te bewaken. Ze kregen geen kittens, en waren duizenden jaren oud. Doordat ze in het bezit waren van de Heilige Poel konden ze nooit doodgaan. Er waren een stuk of tien Ciara's. Vroeger waren het er twintig geweest. Maar slechts vijf oorspronkelijke Ciara's hadden het overleefd, de andere hadden gekozen voor een rustig heengaan. Vijf nieuwe Ciara's hadden zich in de loop van de jaren gemeld. Ze waren niet bekend bij de Clans en de Stam. Maar een paar katten van de Snades wisten hun bestaan. Die katten hielden het bestaan van de Ciara's geheim. De meeste katten dachten dat de Stenen Krijger en Het Eeuwig Helende water sprookjes waren. Hoofdstuk 1 'Ik ben zo blij dat je weer leeft. Vergeef me alsjeblieft dat ik zo raar deed in de woestijn.' Snorde Seleïs tegen zijn zus. Vajara lachte. 'Ik ben ook blij dat jij weer leeft! maar je kan er niks aan doen dat je raar deed, kijk maar naar hoe ik deed! Dat kwam door de hitte en de dorst!' Shadow keek vanaf een afstandje naar de twee jonge nestgenoten. 'Cinder, we moeten wat doen om de Snades te helpen. Hoe de Clans en de Stam hun behandelen... Dat kan gewoon niet. Cinder knikte. 'Je hebt gelijk. Maar we moeten spionnen hebben. En ik heb al een idee hoe we dat gaan doen.' Ze wenkte de twee jonge katten. 'Dus wij moeten naar de RivierClan gaan, of een andere clan, om te spioneren?!' Vroeg Seleïs verbaast. Cinder knikte. 'Maar we worden meteen herkend als Snades met onze magie en de tekens op ons voorhoofd!' 'daar hebben we ook een oplossing voor. Willen jullie de Snades helpen?' metten knikten Seleïs en Vajara ja. 'Jullie zullen als Snades worden herkent. Als verbannen, zonder geheugen Snades.' Vajara en Seleïs wisten dat dat de op een na ergste straf was. De ergste straf was na een marteling, die bestond uit gezichtsbedrog waarin je al je dierbaren een pijnlijke dood zag sterven, en van alles gebeurd wat zelfs in je ergste nachtmerries gebeurd. Daarna zou er een ritueel worden gehouden om je ziel te offeren aan een van de Hogere Elysies. Je zou eeuwig als zijn/haar slaaf dienen. Niet echt prettig, al helemaal als je pech had met wie precies je meester zou worden. Ondertussen zou je lichaam, nog steeds levend maar zonder ziel, verbrand worden. Minder erge misdadigers werden verbannen, en ten teken dat ze verbannen waren kregen ze door het teken op hun voorhoofd $ nog een horizontale streep. 'Maar dan kunnen we nooit meer terugkeren! Als we dat teken krijgen!' Miauwde Vajara angstig met grote ogen. 'Nee hoor. Kom mee.' Miauwde Shadow. Hij haalde een dun takje en een kom met een magische, vloeibare inhoud. 'Kijk en leer.' Shadow pakte het takje, duwde de scherpste punt ervan in de vloeistof, en maakte een lange streep ermee op zijn poot. De streep veranderde langzaam in een litteken.... 'Hiermee kan je vals doen alsof je bij de Snades hoort!' riep Vajara geschrokken. 'Het gaat er na een week weer af.' reageerde Shadow. Je kan met dit spul ook doen alsof je verbannen bent bij de Snades.' 'En het geheugenverlies?' Vroeg Seleïs. 'jullie moeten doen alsof jullie dat hebben.' reageerde Shadow. Vajara's ogen begonnen te glinsteren. Twee katten liepen uitgeput door de woestijn. Een teken glansde op hun voorhoofd. Snades. Ondanks dat Snades meestal lieve, wijze katten waren zou een kat met een beetje verstand wegrennen van deze twee. Een horizontale streep door het teken van de Snades heen bewees dat het hier om twee moordenaars, leugenaars, verraders of dieven ging. Het enige wat ze zich zouden kunnen herinneren zou hun naam zijn. Maar er was niemand die het hun zou vragen. 'ik zie het einde!' Riep een van de katten opgewonden. Inderdaad, aan de horizon was een lichte streep bosgebied te zien. Al snel sprongen er twee katten voor de verbannen Snades, die zich om wouden draaien maar botsen meteen tegen twee andere katten aan. Een van de katten leek erg jong. 'Snades!' Gromde die met afschuw. 'Wat doen jullie hier?' Van de Snades mompelde de kater verbaast 'Snades?' De jonge leerling wou iets zeggen, maar een andere poes sloeg haar staart hard tegen zijn mond. 'Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat Snades met een horizontale streep door hun tekeningetje verbannen zijn? En zonder geheugen? Alleen weten ze meestal hun naam nog wel. Hoe heten jullie?' De kater zuchtte. 'We hebben geen keus neem ik aan. Ik ben Seleïs, en dit is Vajara.' Een felrode kater kwam naast de twee nieuwelingen zitten. Hij liet zijn ogen nieuwsgierig over de twee katten glijden. Vooral over de poes. 'Poezen zijn altijd welkom. Kittens maken de clan sterker.' Miauwde hij, het klonk alsof het een zinnetje was dat hij verplicht moest zeggen. Vajara keek geschrokken op. 'Je hebt geluk dat jullie de DonderClan hebben gevonden. De andere clans hadden hem zonder pardon afgemaakt.' Hij wees met zijn staart zonder hem aan te kijken naar Seleïs die geschrokken achter Vajara kroop. De kater lachte. 'We zullen jullie geen kwaad doen, we zijn blij met een paar helpende poten. Ik ben Wolfflits. Een krijger van de DonderClan.' Vajara keek hem aan. Langzaam raakte ze met haar staart eerst haar twee oren aan, daarna het teken op haar voorhoofd met haar poot. Wolfflits keek verbaast op. 'Waarom deed je dat?' Teleurstelling gleed over de ogen van de poes, terwijl haar broer het gebaar herhaalde. 'We weten het niet. Het voelt vertrouwd... Waarschijnlijk een begroetingsritueel voor de eerste keer dat we iemand zien ofzo.' Ze wisten wel beter. Het was een teken waarmee de jonge spionnen katten konden herkennen die aan hun kant stonden. Hoofdstuk 2 'Jammer genoeg kennen jullie geen spreuken meer. Ze zouden ons erg van pas zijn gekomen.' Een stevige, gespierde zwarte poes keek Seleïs en Vajara met een blik aan waarmee je niet kon zien wat haar gevoelens waren. Seleïs voelde zich duidelijk ongemakkelijk. Vajara keek hem aan. Het moest toch gebeuren. Vlug herhaalde ze het gebaar wat ze ook bij Wolfflits hadden gedaan. En bij vele andere katten. Ze hadden geen resultaat gekregen tot nu toe. Seleïs herhaalde het gebaar vlug. Nachtster keek hun even fronsend aan. Haar staart vloog naar haar oren, die ze een voor een aantikte. Ze hief een poot en tikte haar voorhoofd aan, waar bij de Snades het teken zat. Toen tekende $ in de lucht met haar staart. Een teken dat ze niet zomaar de twee nadeed maar Silentium extra auribus Nachtster, Seleïs, Vajara.' '' Het teken op Seleïs hoofd lichtte even op. Behalve de horizontale streep. 'Wie in de clan hoort bij ons?' vroeg Seleïs. Meteen keek Nachtster geschrokken op. 'Niet zo hard! er kunnen altijd oren meeluisteren en ogen meekijken.' Nachtster keek de twee jongere katten bevelend aan. Vajara lachte. Mijn broertje heeft net een van de eerste spreuken gezegd die wij leren. De spreuk waardoor wij met elkaar kunnen praten, terwijl katten die toekijken horen wat ze verwachten te horen en zien wat ze verwachten te zien. Behalve als het ons niet uitkomt.' Nachtster keek de twee jonge katten nadenkend aan. 'In mijn clan zouden jullie net krijgers zijn.... Hoeveel spreuken kennen jullie?' 'We houden niet van opscheppen. Laten we zeggen..... Een hele boel. Onze moeder zegt altijd dat we talent hebben. Maar dat zeggen alle moeders.' 'Seleïs. Onze mentor zegt het ook. Svengal... Zei het ook.' 'Svengal? kennen jullie hem?' Vroeg Nachtster verbaast. 'Hij stuurt op onze bevelen elk jaar een paar jonge katten de woestijn in! op zoek naar de Stenen Krijger, een of ander sprookje.' 'Zo zijn wij hier terecht gekomen. Svengal is onze Serinan. Hij zorgt voor alle rituelen, als de Zielen Van Het Elysium boos op ons zijn, meestal de Hoogste Elysies, zorgt hij voor offers en rituelen om hun gunstig te stemmen. Tegelijk is hij onze.... Wat was jullie woord ook al weer? oh ja. Medicijnkat. Hij zorgt voor onze zieken en ontvangt tekens van De Zielen Van Het Elysium. En blijkbaar is hij een verrader.' 'Hij is geen verrader! Als hij niet meewerkte... We hebben een Snade aan onze zijde. Een Snade die een paar martelspreuken kent. Ze heet Hishena.' Een duister gevoel stroomde in golven van de twee jonge katten af. 'Hishena was onze Surain. Onze leider. Tot we erachter kwamen toen ze als Sinara, commandant voor jullie, onze vorige Surain had vermoord om zelf Surain te worden. We wouden haar de ergste straf geven. Maar ze heeft een van de oude spreuken ontdekt, die allang vergeten zijn. Ze teleporteerde weg toen we de... Ergste martelspreuk over haar uit wouden spreken.' Nachtsters ogen werden wijd opengesperd. 'We moeten nu snel stoppen. Ik spreek normaal nooit lang. '''silentium est abiit' ''Het teken op Seleïs voorhoofd lichtte weer op. Toen liepen de twee jonge katten terug waar ze een plek in het krijgershol kregen toegewezen door Wolfflits Hoofdstuk 3 Een klein mager eekhoorntje huppelde over de witte sneeuw. Ze vluchtte weg in het holletje toen ze de grote gedaante ineengedoken zag. Seleïs zuchtte. In bladkaal was nergens prooi te vinden. Zijn maag knorde van de honger. Hij tilde zijn hoofd schuin op om te luisteren, en keek om zich heen terwijl hij ook de lucht proefde. Geen teken van een mogelijke kat in de buurt. ''praeda, praedae mortuis ''Meteen rende het eekhoorntje terug. Gevolgd door ander prooi. De kleine dieren begonnen met elkaar te vechten, tot er een eekhoorntje overbleef, die Seleïs met grote ogen aankeek. ''de anesthesia ''Het eekhoorntje rende meteen weg. '''Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden!? Vajara sprong uit de struiken. 'Jij tovert nu ook. Vajara, Ik kon je niet zien, ruiken of horen, en nu praten we via onze gedachten.' ''Vajara siste geërgerd, en zonder iets te zeggen pakte ze een gedeelte van het prooi, en liep terug naar het kamp. ''sequere me ''De stukken prooi vlogen op, en volgden Seleïs naar het kamp, hij pakte ze wel vast toen het gevaar om gezien te worden dreigde. "Ziet ernaar uit dat onze kleine slangen het toch gelukt is wat prooi te vangen. Ziet ernaar uit dat je vannacht de wacht moet houden, Vossennacht." Seleïs spitste zijn oren toen hij Wolfflots stem achter hem hoorde. Hij draaide zich om, waar hij de bekende rode gedaante van Wolfflits. Naast hem zat een kleinere, slankere rode gedaante. Zijn zus, Vossennacht. Haar groene ogen glinsterden. "Zo. Onze kleine slangetjes is het toch gelukt wat prooi te vangen. Weet je zeker dat jullie geen magie meer hebben? Ik heb nooit een Snade prooi zien vangen zonder magie" Sneerde ze. Seleïs kromp ineen. Vajara had gelijk gehad, het was dom geweest van hem zijn magie zo open te gebruiken. Wat als iemand erachter kwam. "Jammer genoeg zijn de Snades slim genoeg om ervoor te zorgen dat hun bannelingen geen spreken meer herinneren" Reageerde haar broer. Seleïs ontspande zich weer een beetje. "Mogen ik en mijn zus alsjeblieft bij jullie mogen zitten om onze muis op te eten?" Vroeg hij beleefd, terwijl zijn zus een muis van de prooistapel had gepakt. Wolfflits haalde zijn schouders op. Hoewel Vossennacht snoof, liet ze toch toe dat Seleïs naast haar kwam zitten. Vajara legde de muis voor zijn poten en net toen hij zich boog om een hap te nemen, werd de muis voor zijn neus weggegrits. Toen hij opkeek keek hij recht in de ogen van een grote, witte poes. "Geen prooi voor jullie, ''Slangen, ''er is te weinig prooi in bladkaal om ander prooi te voeden." Woede borrelde op in Seleïs borst, maar hij boog zijn hoofd. "Het spijt me, Maanvonk." Het zou niet slim zijn tegen de commandant in te gaan. "En terecht." Vossennacht fluisterde het, maar Seleïs en Vajara hoorden het toch. Vajara sprong op, maar Seleïs zette een stap tussen de twee poezen in. "Het spijt me. Hebben wij je iets misdaan?" Vroeg hij zacht. Een spark amusent lichtte op in Vossennachts ogen. "Persoonlijk? Mij niks. Degene die jij en je zusje gedood of veraden hebben? Veel. Niet dat je meer kan verwachten van een ''slang." ''"We kunnen er niks van herinneren!" Protesteerde Vajara. Ze drukte zich tegen hem aan. "Wel, wel. Ik zie dat jullie durven in te gaan tegen wat een krijger zegt. Vajara, kijk of je nog meer kan vangen. Kom niet terug voor zonsondergang. Seleïs, jij kan samen met Wolfflits de hele nacht de clan bewaken." Voordat Seleïs kon protesteren, liep de witte poes al weg. "Geweldig. Gok dat ik nu maar even zal gaan jagen." Zuchtte Vajara. Zonder verder iets te zeggen draaide ze zich om en sprong ze richting de uitgang van het kamp. Vossennacht zuchtte geïriteerd. "Geweldig, niet alleen een weddenschap verloren van mijn broer, maar daardoor moet ik ook nog eens de hele nacht opblijven met een ''slang." BINNENKORt